New Day Rising
"New Day Rising" is the fourth episode of Season Three of Fox's Gotham. It was written by Robert Hull and directed by Eagle Egilsson. It is the forty-eighth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 10, 2016. Synopsis Penguin gains power as he narrows in on the nomination for Mayor of Gotham. Meanwhile, Gordon turns Alice into the GCPD for the bounty. Also, Bruce and Alfred race to find Bruce's doppleganger after learning he's assumed Bruce's identity.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160922fox01/ Recap Alice tells Bullock that her brother, Jervis Tetch, will come after her. She warns that her brother is worse than anything they have ever seen. Meanwhile, Tetch himself is preparing a circus hideout for Alice. In the background there is an old sign advertising the Flying Graysons during their last trip to Gotham City. Remember that we met the Graysons when we were also introduced to Jerome, who may (or may not) become the Joker. Tetch murders the caretaker to give himself some privacy. At Penguin’s campaign headquarters, Nygma thanks Penguin profusely for the new bespoke suit and for getting him out of Arkham. Penguin believes that being in Arkham only made them both stronger. Penguin seems to be wearing flesh-colored makeup to hide his normal pasty appearance. Penguin reveals that he had their Arkham certificates framed to commemorate the occasion. Nygma is pleased to be a part of the team, but when he asks Butch about the people he had been talking to, Butch gets defensive. Penguin tries to calm things down between the two men, but clearly there is bad blood there. At GCPD headquarters Gordon and Bullock listen to their Chief rant about always finding Gordon in the middle of their cases. Gordon fully expects to be paid for bringing Alice in, but the Chief isn’t so sure he wants to pay. This doesn’t sit well with Gordon, who walks out and says he’ll be by later for his check. In the lab, Lee draws Alice’s blood and asks the girl questions about her powers. Alice explains that her blood causes different reactions for everyone. Tetch believes that they’re meant to be together, and that when they do come together then she will control the body and blood while he controls peoples’ minds. Gordon stops at a traffic light and the slow ticking noise syncs with his heartbeat and then he hears Tetch’s voice in his head telling him that he can end his sadness. Gordon steps in front of a bus, but a Good Samaritan pulls him to safety. So now we know that Tetch can control Gordon from afar. Alfred gets off the phone with the impound yard. The Rolls has been located in the Narrows, and Bruce correctly figures that Five went to find Selina. Selina has Bruce with her as she stops by the betting joint to make some money. She tells Bruce to wait outside for her, and she goes in and starts a fight while she sneaks in back to grab some cash, but she gets caught. Penguin has his hand gestures down during his conference. As he pledges to “make Gotham safe again,” Nygma follows the man who just received a fat envelope from Butch. The man is from the election board, and Nygma checks the amount Butch paid him before sending the man on his way. Butch sees this and tells his men to follow Nygma. Gordon shows up at the Siren to find Tetch. He finds Barbara there and she knows that if Gordon needs a favor then he must be screwed. Gordon warns her about Tetch and starts to leave, but she reveals that he had been there earlier in the day looking for muscle with flair. As she says, in Gotham, everyone has flair. There’s a wrestling match in the middle of a warehouse. Jervis Tetch strolls in, praising the wrestlers by saying they’re exactly what he needs to break out his sister. They’re suspicious, so Tetch hypnotizes them. Selina insists that she could be useful to the bookies and that cutting off their fingers would not be helpful. They laugh. There’s a knock at the door and then Bruce strolls in, calmly, and kicks some serious butt. Selina watches, amazed. Bruce has moves she’s never seen before. Gordon bursts into the Chief’s office and asks to see Alice. He confides that Tetch may have done something to him to make him start having thoughts. The Chief certainly understands, and he grants Gordon five minutes with her. Selina demands to know what happened. She credits Alfred with teaching him those moves, but then she sees that Bruce isn’t doing well. He’s got a cut on his stomach so she wants to get him to the hospital, but he refuses. She sees his scars and realizes that he’s not Bruce at all. At another press conference, Penguin beams at his happy supporters. Nygma approaches Penguin and tells him that Butch is paying off the election officials, and that Penguin has so much support that he doesn’t need to do that at all. He can win on his own, and that’s why he needs to call off Butch. At that exact moment a little girl comes up and thanks Penguin for getting rid of Gotham’s monsters. Penguin turns to Nygma to prove a point, but then the girl asks for money. Nygma paid her to make an example to Penguin, who takes it the wrong way and tells Nygma to stay out of his business. Gordon sits with Alice and asks for help even though he turned her in. She knows Tetch is still in Gordon’s head. She says the suggestion should have ended when he stepped off the ledge, but it didn’t. She says the ticking of the watch is now triggering Gordon, making him a prisoner in his own skin. She says that Tetch used to use his powers on her and he also had thoughts no brother should ever have, and that’s why she won’t go back. Suffering through Arkham was worse than being with her brother. All of a sudden there is music, and the Terrible Tweeds show up to attack the GCPD. Gordon tries to get Alice to safety but Tetch shows up and intercepts them. He holds up his watch and Gordon is stuck. Alice is captured by the overgrown Tweedles and Gordon aims the gun at his own head. Fortunately, the Captain knocks him unconscious before he can pull the trigger. Fake Bruce tells Selina that he can’t feel pain. He didn’t know who he was until a few days ago. He came after Selina because he never knew what it was like to have a friend. She says it’s not worth having friends. Fake Bruce leans in and kisses Selina. Gordon wakes up on a gurney back at headquarters. Lee is there and he’s handcuffed to the bed for his own protection. She’s heard the tapes of his interrogation and would die if something happened to him. She says that she was lost without Gordon, and though she has moved on she still cares about him. Alice told Lee that she runs on pain and regret, and she’s afraid that’s all that’s left of him. Butch addresses his crew. He says that when Penguin is mayor they’re going to run the city. His man comes in and says he lost Nygma. Butch gets a call and says they have to go. Now. Bullock interrogates the remaining Tweed. He lost two of his brothers tonight and the others got away with Alice. He threatens to burn their masks, something luchadores request to be buried in, unless the remaining brother talks. It works. Tetch has taken Alice to his circus warehouse. She’s dressed in a familiar blue and white dress and he’s in his top hat. He says he has forgiven her for everything, but he needs her to know that there will be consequences if she ever leaves again. He pulls out a syringe and injects her with it, making her scream. Bullock greets Gordon who is on the way to the hospital for his suicide watch. Lee gave Bullock their location so he can free Gordon and go find Alice. Fake Bruce is on the roof of Selina’s building when Bruce and Alfred arrive. He tells Bruce that for all the things Bruce has, he has no idea what he wants. He says he understands that he has no place in Gotham, and with that he jumps over the ledge, telling Bruce he kissed Selina as he jumps. He’s fine after the fall, and he gets up and runs away. Tetch tells Alice that he might use her blood to poison the water supply. He just can’t lose her again. Bullock and Gordon arrive, and Tetch triggers Gordon’s hypnosis. Gordon thinks back to all of the pain in his life and he shoots the metronome and the spell is broken. Alice struggles against Tetch and falls from the scaffolding, impaling herself on a metal pole below. The GCPD arrives and clears the scene. Barnes tells Bullock that Gordon will get him killed one day. Bullock vows to never turn his back. Nygma is there to celebrate with Penguin. Butch storms in and says that Nygma went and took all of the money back. Penguin wants Butch to kill Nygma but the results come in and Penguin wins the mayor’s office by a landslide, all on his own. Penguin sees that Nygma did it because he believes in Penguin, and Penguin is near tears from his friend’s work. Though Penguin will still require Butch’s help, Penguin is glad to have Nygma on his team. Bruce and Alfred have tea and ponder where Five went. Bruce is still puzzled by the kiss, thinking that Selina thought it was really Bruce. Alfred doesn’t want to touch that line of thought, so he excuses himself. Lee sees Gordon walking through headquarters. She wants to know if Gordon is ok, and he thanks her for her help. Gordon tells Lee that she was right, and after everything that happened today he wants her to know he’s happy for her. They can start there. Five is walking along a dark street when a car pulls up. It’s the woman from the Court of Owls. She says they’ve been looking for him for a long time. They drug him and put him in the car. Penguin accepts the office of mayor and announces Nygma as his chief of staff, much to Butch’s chagrin. Chief Barnes is at the crime scene. He looks up just in time for a drop of Alice’s blood to fall into his eye. Cast Starring *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne/Subject 514A *Morena Baccarin as Dr. Lee Thompkins *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor as Mayor Oswald Cobblepot *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *Jessica Lucas (credit only) *Chris Chalk (credit only) *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean *Maggie Geha (credit only) *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch *Michael Chiklis as Captain Nathaniel Barnes Guest Starring *Leslie Hendrix as Kathryn *Naian Gonzalez Norvind as Alice Tetch *Happy Anderson as Deever Tweed Co-Starring *Krista Braun as TV Reporter *Adam Petchel as Dumfree Tweed *Ari Barkan as Young Tweed Brother *Christian Keiber as Bookie *Adam DeCarlo as Squirrely Guy *Richard Waddingham as Caretaker *Kevin Anton as Henchman *Matt Golden as Man in Suit *Diego Aguirre as Man #1 *Leif Riddell as Man #2 *Craig Thomas Rivela as Man #3 *Mattea Conforti as Little Girl Trivia Videos References